


Passing

by SuperFandoms



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: All Dialogue, Angst, Megatron is Not Ok, Optimus Prime is not present, Orion Pax is Not Ok, no descriptions we die like men, no setpieces no siree, ok but for real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFandoms/pseuds/SuperFandoms
Summary: "When did you change?""When did you change,Megatronus?"
Relationships: Megatron & Orion Pax
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Passing

"Megatronus? When did you _change?_ " 

"When the Council refused to hear me."

"But even then, you cared for your armies, your workers. Your friends. You led!"

"And now, I do not?"

" _...No._ You send your troops to their deaths!"

"If they cannot combat the ones who would kill them-"

"But you are that one who would! I have seen you rip the spark from a Vehicon. I've heard stories about the atrocities you commit now."

"Watch where you tread, Orion."

"You never threatened the ones that supported you, or even your cause above you. Why now?"

"The war has been long. I am afraid all participants have changed."

"Soundwave is still himself. Megatronus, you are not you, anymore."

"...Then you will not call me Megatronus, and will use my title. ...As the others do."

"Was I on a pedestal this whole time, Megatronus?"

"Don't."

"...I just want the old you back. From before the war."

"Then we are as one..."

"I do not understand."

"One day, neither shall I."


End file.
